Ice Age Cast with Shiego627
by Shiego627
Summary: Hey everyone I'm finally gonna have my own interview so ask me, the ice age cast and my oc's some question or requests :))))))))
1. Starting the interview

**Ice Age Cast with Shiego627**

**Shiego: **Well hi everyone here's Shiego627 and I'm finally doing an interview with the herd and my OC's

**Sarah: **Yep ask us any questions you like and you can also request something to us

**Shiego:** Thank you Sarah...for saying my lines

**Sarah: **Your welcome

**Shiego: **Any way you can PM me or review to what kind of questions or request you all want here are the characters who will be in the interview

*Shiego627 whispering*

**Shiego****: **I'm still working on the other characters

**CHARACTERS IN THE INTERVIEW**

Manny

Sid

Diego

Ellie

Crash

Eddie

Shira

Granny

Louis

Ethan

Unika

Sarah

Hedwig

Rose

Arrabela

Cristy

Carl

Lial

Kravon

**Unika: **And does are the characters you can choose to ask a question or do a request to

**Everyone: **Bye!


	2. Fainted Tigress

**Ice Age Cast with Shiego627 **

* * *

**Shiego: **Well everyone we have some reviews but not mush but good enough

**Unika:** Wolflover12345's question is if Sid ever had a broken bone in his whole life...well Sid that's for you

**Sid: **Yeah I did...

*Manny in shock*

**Manny: **Wait what! Sid you did...but impossible from all of our adventures, me and Diego never seen you with a broken bone

**Sid: **Yeah I did when I was a kid I broke my right arm but not much of my family cared

*Everyone looks at Sid with a weird look and there was a awkward silence but Hedwig broke the silence*

**Hedwig: **Okay?...Next question or request

**Sarah:** Are next question is from Taro123 and he has 2 questions for Sid and Louis

**Louis: **Witch is?...

*Louis thinks in his head 'I hope it's not a request of telling Peaches his feelings'*

**Shiego: **Don't worry Louis Sid is first

*Louis felt a little calm because he kind of gotten scared to how Shiego627 read his mind like that*

**Unika: **He's asking 'Sid did you ever had an ex-girlfriend' and if you spy on Diego and Manny when they are alone with their mate

**Sid: **Yeah I did...

*Manny is shock again even Diego was shock*

**Manny and Diego: **WAIT WHAT?!

**Sid: **Yeah I did but she was too NUTS i say nuts her name is Sylvia whom I'm kind of afraid of

*Sid has a chill on his spine*

**Ellie: **Um Sid I think you should just answer the next question

*Ellie says holding Manny's trunk so he won't hurt their friend, Shira does the same thing to Diego by holding his paw*

**Sid: **Well...Yes, yes I do

**Diego and Manny: **You what!

*Diego and Manny tries to hit Sid but Shira, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Carl and Lial stops them*

**Sid: **Well not that much usually it's just Crash and Eddie-Opps

*Sid covers his mouth from his mistake but Manny and Diego heard it*

**Manny and Diego: **We are so going to kill them when get back to Ice age

**Sarah: **I hope Crash and Eddie are watching this or else their dead

**Shiego: **Louis, Taro123 is asking if you are going to move on of having a crush on...

*Shiego627 goes to his ear*

**Shiego: **Peaches

*Louis thinks for a while*

**Louis: **I think I am

**Unika: **Okay and if you consider Rose or Arrabela as a girlfriend

*Everyone looks at Louis with a devious look*

**Louis: **Their not watching this right?

**Hedwig: **Don't worry their not they told me they won't be watching because of their parents

**Louis: **Oh okay...well I think I consider...Rose

**Sarah: **Why?

**Louis: **I just taught she was really brave, fun and beautiful

*Louis blushes really red and Everyone awwd*

**Unika: **Okay next questions please

**Ellie: **Can I read it!

**Unika: **Sure Ellie

*Unika gives the paper to Ellie*

**Ellie: **It's from DiegoXShira and she has a lot of questions to ask

Diego and Shira: Are you planing to have cubs cause Unika will not be yours?

Diego: Do like the new members of your herd?

Shira :When and how have you joined the pirates? Do you miss your life as pirate? Have you ever thought that Diego is cheating you cause of unika?

Unika: Was it hard to decide if you want to stay in ice age? Do you miss your family? and Do you think you are able to fell in love with an animal?

**Ellie: **Well Diego, Shira?

**Shira: **Well not yet we're still deciding and I know Unika looks like me and it looks like she has Diego's eyes but we really think as friends then mother and daughter

**Diego: **Or Father and Daughter

**Shiego: **Well okay next question...Shira?

**Shira: **Well I taught he was charming, kinda good looking and...soft

**Diego: **Oh Shira don't say the last part in front of these guys

*Diego pointing to the other herd members who were laughing*

**Unika: **Okay guys knock it off, Shira please just answer the next question

**Shira: **Okay fine...I joined the pirates when I was a teenager but I don't know how I joined in...sorry

**Shiego: **It's fine Shira now the question is...um you might get awkward by this

**Shira: **What do you mean? Ellie what did my last question say?

**Ellie: **Well um it says "Have you ever thought that Diego is cheating you cause of Unika?"

*Ellie smiles worriedly but Diego, Shira and Unika look like their dead*

**Unika: **Um I'm just 14 years old and I can't be with a 24 years old saber

**Diego: **Yeah and it will be awkward

**Sarah: **Hey guys is Shira okay?

*Everyone looks at Shira that she was still standing still when Diego tried to touch her at the shoulder when she fainted*

**Shiego: **I think that was a lot of shock for her

**Diego: **Yeah

**Shiego: **Okay then Diego your questions

**Diego: **Well yeah since Unika is the only one I trust to spy on me and Shira

**Sid: **Aw what you let her spy on you but not me!

*Sid says a little sad*

**Diego: **Well yeah she can keep a secret but Sid, you and and the possums can't okay...can we just get this over with...Sarah is also fun she kinda do better pranks then Crash and Eddie ever did

**Sarah: **Thank you

**Diego****: **And Hedwig is also great she really is very fast thinking of a plan

**Hedwig: **Thanks Diego

**Manny: **And finally Unika answer your questions so I can go back to Ice age and see if Peaches left again with that Ethan boy

*Ellie and Lial rolls their eyes*

**Unika: **Well yes it was, yes again I do miss my parents, my brothers and my sister but hey I gotta see them someday and I'm not sure if I am going to fall in love since I'm not much of a dating saber I'm more like a lone wolf who wants to stay single that's all but we'll see in the future

**Shiego: **Well that's it everyone please give us more questions or request do it by reviewing or PMing me]

**Everyone: **Bye!

* * *

Shiego: Well that's it for today everyone

*Shira wakes up*

Shira: What happen?

Unika: You fainted because of a question

Shira: Oh okay...

Manny: Now if you excuse me I got a daughter to look after

*Manny went in the portal*

Shiego, Unika, Sarah and Hedwig: What is wrong with him


End file.
